Resident Evil 2 (2019 video game)
| producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = Brian Tyler | series = Resident Evil | engine = | platforms = | released = January 25, 2019 | genre = Survival horror | modes = Single-player }} Resident Evil 2 and colloquially referred to as Resident Evil 2 Remake}} is an upcoming survival horror game developed and published by Capcom. A remake of Resident Evil 2 (1998), it follows rookie police officer Leon S. Kennedy and college student Claire Redfield as they attempt to escape from Raccoon City during a zombie apocalypse. It is scheduled to be released worldwide for PlayStation 4, Windows, and Xbox One on January 25, 2019. Gameplay and premise is one of the game's main playable characters]] Unlike the original Resident Evil 2, which uses tank controls and fixed camera angles, the remake features "over-the-shoulder" third-person shooter gameplay similar to Resident Evil 4. Development The original Resident Evil 2 was released for the PlayStation in 1998. Following the release of the [[Resident Evil (2002 video game)|2002 remake of the first Resident Evil]] for GameCube, Capcom considered a similar remake of Resident Evil 2 at the time, but series creator Shinji Mikami did not want to divert development away from Resident Evil 4. In August 2015, Capcom announced that the remake was in development. No further details were released until E3 2018, when Capcom revealed a trailer and gameplay footage. Hideki Kamiya, director of the original Resident Evil 2, said that he had tried to push Capcom to create a remake of the game for years. Producer Yoshiaki Hirabayashi stated that the team was striving to capture the spirit of the original game. He added that feedback received from Resident Evil 6, a game he also produced, was used during development. Resident Evil 2 uses the RE Engine, the same game engine used for Resident Evil 7; the engine allowed Capcom to modernize the gameplay. To meet modern expectations, the team attempted to make the remake more realistic; for example, Leon no longer wears the large shoulder pads added to distinguish his model using low-polygon graphics. Though they strove to make a "modern, accessible" game, they focused on horror over action, hoping to preserve a claustrophobic feel. Producer Tsuyoshi Kanda acknowledged the difficulty of making zombies scary, as they had became ubiquitous in entertainment media since the release of the original Resident Evil in 1996. By removing the fixed camera angles, the team had to use different ways to conceal enemies, using elements such as room layout, lighting, and smoke. The new camera system also affected the sound design, as it no longer made sense for sound to come from a fixed source. Resident Evil 2 is scheduled for worldwide release for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Windows on January 25, 2019. The game supports enhancements on the PlayStation 4 Pro and Xbox One X, offering either 4K resolution or 60 frames per second. Reception Following its E3 2018 showing, Resident Evil 2 won the "Best of Show" award at the 2018 Game Critics Awards. Notes References External links * Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2019 Category:Bioterrorism in fiction Category:Capcom games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Resident Evil games Category:Single-player video games Category:Survival video games Category:Video game remakes Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games set in 1998 Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro enhanced games Category:Xbox One X enhanced games Category:Video games scored by Brian Tyler